The Old Prussian Language
by Hilda636
Summary: Short story I did. Implied Germancest. Basically about the 'dead' language of Prussian. May re-do but have it be longer, may not. Enjoy Includes slight German, a lot of the old Prussian language. Translations at bottom.


The Dead Language of Old Prussian.

Note: Short story I made, implied Prussia x Germany. My English is not so good, I speak German, I used some old Prussian language in here, please understand this is a dead language and very complex. They are trying to bring it back in Poland and East Germany. I love the cause and am involved in it. The language is quiet old and most of it is unknowen so gueses must be made on some of it. Enjoy! I love reviews.

Germany sat down reading some papers online, he hated how America refused to do work anyway but over the computer, but more and more nations were becoming like this so... Old tradditions were dead or dying lately...

As he scrolled down his history he saw an odd search, 'Wikipedia'. He certainly never used it which meant... Prussia. He clicked on it curiously, he'd lecture later about using his computer. He stared at the screen blankly, 'Old Prussian Language'. Prussia had his own language? His eyebrows furrowed togther confused, he had rembered Prussia mummbling in a weird toungue, but... Was it a language? He read the first paragraph, 'Old Prussian (Prussian: Prūsiskan or Prūsiskai Bilā) is an extinct Baltic language, once spoken by the Old Prussians, the indigenous peoples of Prussia (not to be confused with the later and much larger German state of the same name), now north-eastern Poland and the Kaliningrad Oblast of Russia.

The language is called "Old Prussian" to avoid confusion with the German dialects Low Prussian and High Prussian, and the adjective "Prussian", which is also often used to relate to the later German state. The Old Prussian name for the nation, not being Latinized, was Prūsa.

Old Prussian began to be written down in the Latin alphabet in about the 13th century. A small amount of literature in the language survives.' He looked over at Prussia who was "Awesome-ly flipping through the channels." Why had Prussia searched so much on this? His favotrites were full of searchs on it... Was he sad its a dead language? He forgot he was staring and sat there looking at him.

Prussia felt the eyes on him and sunk further in his chair, he knew he was awesome, but did he have to stare with those damn lush, perfect blue eyes of his? "Kesese~ Bruder, if you want your big bruder then come over here! I thought I taught you stareing is rude! Kesese!"

Germany blushed and looked away, "Es tut mirt leid. And nein. I will never want you," He looked away, with the poor lie not even fooling Prussia.

"Kesese! You look kind of dark to Westen! What are you looking at? Porn?" He jumped up trying to grab the lap top.

"N-Nein! I am not looking at porn so go away-" He held the computer tighter but Prussia simply hopped in his lap stareing at the screen, suddenly down, "O-Oh... this..." He mentaly cursed for not deleting his searches.

He worriedly looked at his brother, for now allowing him to sit on him, "I didn't realize you had a language..."

"Kesese! But of course! It died because it was to awesome for the world to handle! ...Like me... KESESE! Your looking at the only fluent speaker of it in the whole world!" He tryed to sound cheerful and awesome but felt so depressed.

Germany didn't buy it and realized how awful it would be if German died out... "Perhaps... You could teach me?"

Prussias eyes brightend a bit and he laughed loudly, "Bruder! It is dead and REALLY complex! Most Prussians couldn't speak it right!"

"Und? I catch on fast. I want to learn. Your history is mine. And besides... you seem down... We could talk in our own way to..." He rather enjoyed the thought of other nations stareing at Prussia and him wondering what the hell they were speaking.

"Dīnkun..." He looked up at Germany happily, no one took intrest in him lately, the fact his busy brother took the time for him was awesome.

He stared at him blinking, "D-Does that mean Danke..?" Prussia laughed and nodded in approval. "Jä! That is spelled with an umalaute mind you Brote! Kese!"

He glared at him, "I need to learn diffrently than you just randomly using it!" He glared down at Prussia, what had he gotten himself into...?

-The Next World Meeting-

"Brote, ÊNIMAMNI, sindats scahi!" He glared at Prussia.

"KESESE! Ni Brote!" He stuck his toungue out at him.

"Prussenland...teinû!" He pulled him into the seat by his hair.

"OW! I'm going to make you feel so unawesome tonight for that bruder!" He smirked as he had practicly yelled that to make Germany mad.

"Ni tü, quâits Tubo wargs per šisei šan prei nackt!" He gave him an odd smile between mad and... preditoryal.

"W-Was?! Bruder! Nein! I top always! I'm awesome!" He shook his head back and forth quickly.

Germany truned dark red, "USE PRUSSIAN YOU DUMMKOPF!" All of the nations stared confused at them.

It waould be a long day... But longer night.

German Translations:

Bruder: Brother.

Was: What.

Nein: No.

Ja: Yes.

Es tut mir leid: I'm sorry.

Dummkopf: Idiot, Moron.

Danke: Thanks.

Prussian to English (This is only rough since I speak Old Prussian very unproffesionaly!):

Dīnkun: Thank you.

Jä: Yes.

Brote: Brother.

Brote, ÊNIMAMNI, sindats scahi: Brother please sit here.

Ni brote: No brother.

Prussenland...teinû: Prussia... Now!

Ni tü, quâits Tubo wargs per šisei šan prei nackt: No I, will be the one making you feel awful tonight!


End file.
